In an electronic device having a configuration that includes a plurality of control units and serially connects the control units in order of predetermined ranks, when program data in a low-rank control unit is updated, new program data is transmitted from a high-rank control unit to the low-rank control unit.
In the electronic device, it is requested to reduce the time required for transmitting the program data.